Returner of Dreams
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: The long-running Caelum Dynasty is supported by a long lineage of royal sorcerers and sorceresses that do all the dirty works in the darkness. Time has long passed, and Diana's role is no longer supporting the dynasty in the shadows; she has to step into the emerging conflict with everyone she knows and loves at stake.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not Square Enix or an employee of the said company, therefore I do not own Final Fantasy XV. This fiction is purely written for fun, without any intention of gaining profit from this story.**

 **Author's note** : Hello and welcome to my story! This is the same Returner of Dreams I published nearly 4 years ago, but rewritten to accommodate the changes and the developments of the game: namely the character Stella is rewritten as Lunafreya, Noctis and co. having official names and voice actors, the setting of the game etc etc. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did when writing it!

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Thunder!"

The young girl squeaked the spell as a column of thunder appeared, yet sadly it slightly missed its target. The young, spiky raven boy next to her had a better luck – "Blizzard!" the shards of ice appeared and homed in to the target, perfectly hitting the target stationed 200 meters in front of them. The boy with deep, azure eyes then grinned, "I won!"

"No fair!" the young girl with cropped silver hair and round ocean blue eyes then squeaked again, this time complaining. "You're always better than me in casting spells!" He laughed at her, his spiky short hair was blown about by the wind – mocking her. The girl then screamed and stormed forward, trying to punch him as he then escaped her childish wrath; dashing forward through the giant backyard of the Royal Palace.

"Get back here!" she screamed with all her strength, forcing her short limbs to carry her as fast as the young Crown Prince dashed. "Someone catch him already!"

The young boy was confident he wouldn't get caught – after all, he's much faster and quicker than the girl – but alas, he didn't watch his steps and he tripped face first over a stone; his smooth and youthful face landed first on the hard ground. Dust flew over his petite figure, and he cursed under his breath. He then heard the footsteps of the young girl, as he then rolled over to face upwards. "Noct!" he could hear her voice calling for him, and soon her short figure towered over him, the sun right above her head shadowed her figure – however her eyes were still as bright as clear ocean illuminated by the sunlight. "Are you okay? You fell pretty hard," she then extended a hand, "C'mon, stand up." Noctis Lucis Caelum, the young Crown Prince then accepted her hands, and she pulled him straight again.

"Thanks," he scratched his temple although it's not itchy. "Sorry for mocking you just now, Diana."

The young girl – Diana Wayvern Claudius, hummed her acceptance. "It's okay. Just don't do it anymore, okay?"

"Uhh, yeah." Noctis then grinned. "I won't do it again, chibi."

"Chi, chibi?" Diana's brows dug deeply into her forehead, before she realized what the young Crown Prince had said. "Noctis!" she stormed in a fit of fury and Noctis ran away again, this time making sure that he wouldn't trip over again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The golden rays of the morning sun broke through the silk, dark chocolate curtains – illuminating the whole bedroom. A young woman with sprawled silver hair, fair skin and heart-shaped face and closed eyes on a queen-size bed was still sleeping, her head supported by the soft and fluffy pillows and covered by a blanket, enough to provide her warmth when the temperature dropped. Zoomed out, her room consisted of a single bed, a work desk carved from mahogany and a chair and leather cushion for two just across the table. There's a door leading to the bathroom a few feet away from the bed, at its right. The woman herself was in her twenties, her figure was petite but well-built. The clock on the wall pointed out 8.15 AM, and the young woman instead rolled to the side, pulling her blanket over her head and slept again.

A knock.

"Oi Diana! Wake up! What time do you think is this?!"

A scream. A scream loud enough to wake the young woman up. Brilliant ocean blue eyes then snapped open, the young girl immediately sat herself straight, surprised by the scream. Throwing her blanket in a fit of rage, she stormed off the bed toward the door, she didn't care if the floor was cold to her feet, she didn't care if her hair was messy from sleeping. No one woke her up that way and got away safely. How discourteous! Have your parents ever taught you basic courtesy of waking someone up? She grabbed the handle and slammed the door open, she was ready to yell on top of her lungs. Instead, she was graced by the figure of a well-built, muscular blond young man with a big grin and electric blue eyes with a rifle slung at his back wearing two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a dark green shirt and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. "Prompto. I should've known it's you," Diana rolled her eyes in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest. "Weren't you taught some proper manner of waking someone up?"

"Like what? Poking you around in the bed?" Prompto Argentum grinned and he squished her cheeks. "Ehehe," he chuckled. "Wake up now. Noct's getting impatient and I don't want to have him yelling in the throne room again." He let go of her cheeks and Diana rubbed her cheeks, pouting. "It's still so early! What's up with him anyway?" Diana turned back to her room and she looked at Prompto again, "Get away!" she screamed and pushed Prompto away, slamming the door in front of his face.

Diana took a quick bath and she quickly changed into her usual attire: a dark navy spaghetti strapped top coupled with a black short skirt, she put on a sleeveless black cardigan and two separate sleeves, dark navy in color – her dark attire contrasted her fair skin and her silver hair as Diana brushed her hair quickly, and she put on an ivory white, delicately made flower ornament. Ankle-length flat gray boots then adorned her legs, and Diana returned outside, she saw Prompto leaning on the wall, crossing his arms across his chest, apparently sleeping. Diana then closed and locked the door, and stomped in front of him. "Wa-ke up!"

"Whoa!" Prompto jolted awake, surprised as he then set his eyes on the petite girl, "Took you long enough!"

"Let's go," Diana hummed, "I wonder what made Noct asked you to wake me up this early."

"It's almost past breakfast time," Prompto snickered, "And y' still call this early?" Diana shrugged, "It is! I'm still so sleepy," she then rubbed her eyes, yawning again. "What time did you go to sleep last night?" Prompto burrowed his eyebrows. "At ten. I'm so sleepy last night…" the sniper then sighed, "How much sleep do you need, actually?" The silverette then grinned, "Uhh, ten hours?" the blond sniper sighed again, he was at loss of words. Their legs carried them through a long corridor lit by chandeliers, and a cold wind blew the strands of silver hair away.

"Where are the others?" Diana unintentionally asked the blond sniper. "Well…Ignis is out somewhere and Gladiolus is with Cor. Those guys shoulda been less serious, seriously." Prompto scratched his head. Diana then smirked, "Oh, so that makes you the errand boy, eh?" Electric blue eyes darkened with slight annoyance but light quickly returned to his eyes, and Prompto sighed playfully, "Whatever."

It didn't take the pair long to reach the throne room: the door was made of carved, thick ebony lumber with the insignia of Etro, the Goddess of the Dead. "Oi Noct, we're here!" Prompto yelled and the door opened without the second notice, surprising both of them. "I swear Noct has to cut off this habit," the sniper muttered under his breath, cursing. Diana had to calm down her racing heart; she was surprised by the sudden slam of the door opening. The two then stepped into the throne room, and the door quickly slammed behind them again. The sound of the door being slammed echoed into the spacious throne room and Prompto yelled,

"Oi, no need to do that y'know!"

"You're taking so long!" Noctis' voice, clear as crystal echoed in the room, and Diana could capture the sight of the unusual expression the young prince had on his face. "What is it?" she inquired cautiously, "You don't look so well." Deep azure eyes shot their vision straight at the young sorceress, and the silver-haired girl could notice that Noct's invisible weapons were all shuddering violently, reacting to his bad mood. Noctis Lucis Caelum was usually composed, but beneath that composure lies an exploding personality, rebellious and do whatever he pleases – beneath that also, lies a tender heart greatly caring for his friends and would go a great length just to aid them. And Diana quite regretted her last question as the young prince sighed and closed his eyes, he was ready to explode but he tried his best to calm down.

"What is it?" Diana once again repeated her question as Noctis then approached the duo, and sighing again. Now close enough to eye his features, Diana noticed black circles under his eyes. Apparently the young prince didn't get enough sleep again last night.

"Those damn ministers," the young prince mumbled under his breath. "Emperor Aldercapt. Remember him?"

"That old man from Niflheim?" Prompto inquired, and Noctis nodded. "Yeah. My old man said that Lucis and Niflheim will be signing a peace treaty, but I have a bad feeling about this." Scratching the back of his neck, Noct then returned to his throne and sat, almost abruptly. "Emperor Idola Aldercapt of Niflheim…" Diana pondered quietly as she then huffed softly. She vaguely remembered that the first time she and her friends encountered him, it was in a banquet. Noctis bit his lips and looked at the duo. "I don't like this. Every time I had a bad feeling, it actually always come true," the deep azure eyed prince rested his chin on his palm, looking at Prompto. "Prompto, go get Gladiolus. I forgot that Cor actually wanted you to train."

"Eh, me?" Prompto looked at the young prince while pointing at himself. "Yeah, you," Noctis lazily answered as he then leaned to the back. "And Diana."

"Yes?"

Noctis looked at her; ocean blue eyes met with deep and mesmerizing azures. "I want you to find anything about Niflheim and Emperor Aldercapt."

"Okay," she affirmed, "But what for?"

"The knowledge of our opponents is more valuable than the knowledge to wield the sword, don't you agree?" Noctis smiled faintly, a blurry, thin line spread across his lips before it faded away. Diana shrugged, "But without the knowledge to wield the sword, the knowledge of the opponent is useless," she then looked meaningfully at Noct before she then was lost into her own thoughts again, "But Father's library is in Vallis Acerba," she told the young prince. "I think during Father's servitude to His Majesty, Father archived a massive amount of information he can gather about our neighboring countries." She then looked at Noctis, "Noct, I'll need a ride to Vallis Acerba."

"Ignis isn't exactly free today," Noctis answered, his smooth fingertips tapped on the armrest of his throne. "So most probably we can't go anywhere…Unless you want to take axis trains." Silver eyebrows then dug deep, "But taking trains will take forever to get there!" Prompto then poked her shoulder, "Hey, Diana." Diana then looked at her side, "I thought you've gone to Sir Leonis!"

"I don't wanna to!" Prompto blurted, "I don't wanna to!" He once again blurted like a baby, stomping his feet on the floor. Noctis rolled his eyes in annoyance as he then looked at Prompto, "I'm not gonna be held responsible if Cor finds you slacking off." Prompto puffed his cheeks and when Diana caught wind of his expression, Diana almost burst out laughing. His electric blue eyes were bigger as if Prompto was trying to do his signature puppy-eyes, his way of getting out of things he didn't want to do. "And no Prompto, your puppy-eyes ain't gonna work," the prince clad in black mocked his efforts. "Just go already!"

"Okay, okay!" the exasperated sniper then took his leave, but not before yelling, "Noct! You owe me a lunch at Riese then!"

"What's that?!" Noctis yelled back, "You know I don't have any more money for this month!"

"Pfft," Diana swallowed her laughter hearing how Noct ran out of his allowance this month. "Surely King Regis wouldn't like to see his own son starve?" Diana mocked the young prince and Noctis rolled his eyes again, "I can't bargain with my old man anymore, he said if I run out of my allowance this month then I won't get any until next month!" the silver haired girl then burst out laughing for some time before she forced herself to swallow her laughter and she tried to recompose herself, trying to appear calm as usual. The spiky raven haired man once again rolled his eyes, but he could never get angry at her. He then looked lazily at the young sorceress, "So what are you gonna do?"

"If Ignis isn't free, then I don't have much choice, do I?" she shrugged. "I'll take the train."

"I'll be waiting, then."

Diana then turned around and left the throne room, with Noctis watching her back. He had this uneasy feeling about Emperor Aldercapt…Maybe he should go to see his father.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took the young sorceress three hours to reach Vallis Acerba from the capital, Insomnia and Diana relaxed her muscles after sitting for such a long time in silence as she left the axis train and headed to the outside of the station. The station was bustling with people, some government officials and more civilians who hurriedly walked away from the station, some with their cell phone in their ears, shouting their conversations to the person they were speaking to, some was leisurely walking – however the sharp eyes of the guards left none unseen, even the government officials. There was a giant board written in the Lucis alphabet just ahead of her, written in it was _Vallis Acerba – Insomnia Axis Point_.

Her cell phone then rang, and Diana briefly saw the name written on the screen. She then flicked her phone and brought it close to her ear. "Hello, Diana speaking."

" _Hello, Sister,"_ then came a soft voice from the other side of the phone.

"Rembrandt," Diana felt a smile bloomed on her lips. Rembrandt Elesis Claudius, her younger brother by two years. "How're you doing?"

" _I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you doing?"_

"I'm fine too, thanks. Noct asked me to fetch up some books in Dad's library."

" _I see."_ There was silence. _"Sister, is something wrong?"_

"I'm…not really sure," Diana then answered as her light steps took her to the outside of the station, "It's pretty complicated." Her eyes then scanned her surroundings. "How's Mom?"

" _She still has some coughing fits, but other than that she's fine. She also misses you a lot."_

Diana nodded slightly. Her mother, Lady Matilda wasn't exactly the healthiest middle-aged woman around. Since her youth, her mother had never been perfectly healthy; at least once a month she would be bedridden for two or three days – and Diana felt a pang of guilt stirred in her heart seeing how she wasn't home recently. However, Diana also knew that her mother didn't like to be pitied for her weak body; she was bubbly and one of the happiest person Diana knew was around.

"I'm sorry I'm not home as much as I liked to be," Diana mouthed an apology as she walked down the lane for pedestrian, "Tell Mom I miss her a lot too."

" _I will,"_ Rembrandt sounded like he almost hummed his answer in understanding. _"And I understand. No need to be sorry, Sis."_

Diana smiled again. "I'll be home by three fifteen. Is there still anything I can eat for lunch?"

" _Let's see…I don't eat much recently, so I think there's still enough for you. Mom also cooked sweet-sour chocobo fillet."_

"Yum. Alright, I'll be there soon. See you."

And with that, Diana ended the call, putting her cell phone into a pocket inside her skirt. While she has been staying for some time in the palace, Diana still missed the homey aroma in her house, the beige floor and the warm atmosphere her mother had cleverly picked through the wallpapers and the lamps. Ever since her father's sudden death, none of them had it easy. They had to move away from the capital to the quieter, smaller Vallis Acerba – and they had to start school all over again in a new school. Rembrandt was picked on because of his shy and quiet nature while Diana could blend pretty well with her peers. At first, she hated the change – she could no longer see her friends, she could no longer see Noctis and everyone else. Despite so, as time passed Diana found herself accepting the change, and she grew up with it.

It took her twenty minutes by walking to reach her house – she still remembered every turn and small pathways that led to her house from the station – she was so used to go on a three hours long trip from the Capital, Insomnia to Vallis Acerba four years ago, when she was invited to study in Insomnia Royal Academy and finished her studies in three years – that was also the first time she met with Prompto Argentum, the gang's newest personnel. She still remembered his flirty nature, his playboy attitude, how he carried himself with an aura of friendliness and cheerfulness. A smile bloomed on her lips when she remembered the first time Prompto hit on her and was flatly rejected – and the five: Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto and Diana got along very well ever since then.

She then pressed the bell button in front of her house. A middle-aged woman then came out of the house, her cropped chocolate chestnut hair was kept in place with a bandana and she wore a fluffy, pink one piece dress. Her ocean blue eyes glimmered. "Hello, Dear."

"Hello Mom," Diana answered as Lady Matilda then opened the gate and hugged her even though she only reached her daughter's shoulders. Diana was the first one to let go and Lady Matilda then closed the gate, going back inside the house. "Have you eaten lunch? There's still some leftovers from today's lunch if you want to eat." Diana nodded and already her mind wandered to the image of a juicy slab of chocobo fillet coupled with sweet and tangy pineapples with tomato paste, deep fried with fresh salad and brown rice, her favorite – she couldn't help but to almost drool at the vivid image inside her mind, her stomach rumbled, hungry.

"I haven't eaten anything, Mom. Maybe I could use some food right now," Diana answered as she then removed her shoes and followed her mother inside the house. Diana then saw Rembrandt sitting on the sofa, holding a small book in his hands, his cropped silver hair hid his eyes from the view however the young man then raised his head and smiled at Diana. He put away his book and stood up, approaching Diana and gave his sister a warm hug. Despite his younger age, Rembrandt stood far taller than Diana, her head was at the same height of his chest. Diana remembered how she complained to her brother because he outgrew her. But no matter how tall he becomes, he is still the same Rembrandt she knows: a young man – well-mannered, soft-spoken and shy, and he would always be her little brother.

"Welcome home," he warmly greeted Diana as Diana returned his embrace and the two smiled at each other. "How's everyone?"

"Fine, I guess?" Diana answered as she headed to the kitchen and pulled out a plate, a spoon and a fork from the rack and sat at the table. Rembrandt hummed and then returned his attention to his book as Diana spooned a few spoonful of brown rice, chocobo cutlets and lightly sautéed vegetables to her plate. Diana then started eating, a nostalgia feeling came into her mind – the taste of her mother's cooking hasn't changed even after years.

"How are you doing?" Lady Matilda then sat next to her with a bowl of sliced grapes, starfruit, tomatoes and julienne-cut carrots with a light olive oil dressing. "And how is everyone in the castle doing?"

"Everyone is fine, I guess," Diana answered as she then munched one of the cutlets on her plate. "Though this treaty Uncle Regis is going to sign is worrying…Everyone, especially Noct is very worried about this." She heaved a sigh, "I'm not certain if Niflheim wants peace. They have been waging wars against us, throughout the years for the Crystal…It seems so strange if they agree to a treaty so suddenly like this."

"Emperor Idola Aldercapt of Niflheim," Rembrandt muttered the name of the current monarch of Niflheim. "I have a feeling he is a sly man." He looked at Diana, "Has the prince said nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Diana affirmed. "What do you think, Rem? What do you think, Mom?"

The atmosphere was heavy and the three was silent for some time. Lady Matilda then put her fork next to her bowl and looked at Diana.

"You must be very careful," Lady Matilda began. "I have met with the emperor several times before with your father when he served the king as his advisor. He is a sly man, and he is very ambitious. He will stop at nothing to expand his territory and gain our Crystal." She then closed her eyes, but her coughing fit then came to her as she coughed. Rembrandt then quickly stood up and briskly headed to the kitchen, pouring his mother a glass of water and he then gave it to her. Lady Matilda was still coughing for a few seconds before she then drank the water and sighed after she finished.

"I'm sorry. Where were we – oh. Like I said, you must be very careful. The emperor is not only sly, but also cunning. Though recently I heard he is mesmerized by the idea of the Crystal's acquisition that he forget about his country, so the one who rules the country is the Chancellor instead."

"Chancellor?" Diana raised her eyebrows. "I…had never known."

"Ardyn Izuna. He is recently installed into power," Rembrandt answered. "He also held Lady Luna hostage – I don't like the idea that Lady Luna is used as a bargaining chip for the kingdom." He sighed. "But that is pretty much probable." Diana sighed when Rembrandt mentioned Luna. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle of Tenebrae. It has been two months since Luna was held as a house hostage at her own territory. She hasn't been able to contact her since and Noctis is constantly worrying about her safety. She then eyed the metallic spoon in her hand, "I wonder how she is doing?"

"No luck in contacting her," Rembrandt answered. "Last time, I heard that she was still held captive at Nihilsomno." Diana sighed again. It has simply spiraled down into chaos. Since making acquaintance with Luna when she was twelve, Diana felt a close bond between the two, even if Luna was of noble upbringing. The last time she saw Luna was in the funeral of her father when she was eighteen which seemed to be an eternity ago.

"What's going on here," Diana muttered under her breath as she then continued eating.

After finishing her lunch and washed the dishes, Diana then changed into her home attire – a simple, one piece spaghetti denim dress and headed to the right wing of the house, her father's library. Her steps made no sound as she opened the door to the library and turned on the lights. The room was illuminated by a dim, warm yellow light as Diana then closed the door behind her – the room wasn't very big like the king's library in the castle, however, the amount of the book her late father managed to collect was astounding. Self-made wood shelves contained arrays of books sorted by their category, there was a big pile of leather cover books at the side of a long, wood desk at the center of the room with some wooden chair surrounding the table. A reading chair was located not far from the desk. The room was minimally decorated with only beige wall and maroon carpet with a yellow lamp hanging from the ceiling, but there was a mystic aura that was imposing – and Diana has always thought that libraries are mystical.

Diana then moved forward and started to search through the library until she arrived at a shelf, smaller in size than other shelves. She quickly found the notes her father had written about the countries surrounding Lucis and pulled it out of the shelf, the thick cover of the book had started to fall apart. According to her mother, her father wrote this since his youth, no more than sixteen in age. Diana then headed to the desk and pulled a chair, sitting down and opened the book. Flipping through the yellow pages eaten by age, her eyes stopped on a page; a page written with big, capital "Niflheim" on the top – written a few months before his death. Focusing her attention and concentration, Diana then started to read.

 _Niflheim Empire is a militaristic empire led by the now aged, but still sly and cunning Emperor Idola from the House of Aldercapt. He is one of the most ruthless rulers in this continent; exchanging the Crystal, the source of life with the knowledge to manufacture firearms and magitek troops. His magitek troops are to be feared because they don't possess the ability to feel pain and they are, in a sense, machines. While they can be disabled, I don't think I have enough time to figure out how to shut them down in a direct combat. He had put the neighboring kingdoms on their knees, and I fear that this kingdom too, is waiting for its time to be defeated by this sly man._

 _From circulating rumors, however, apparently Idola places humans at the highest hierarchy of his military army; the most recent addition was a dragoon, a young Highwind to spearhead the mercenary unit of the army. He also installs some human generals to spearhead his army – could it be that Idola secretly believes that humans still have the greatest power to wreak havoc among all creations created by the divine Etro? What is his reason? What is it that he feared? I could not understand what his reasoning is._

 _Is it truly possible for this kingdom to survive in such a rapidly advancing world, between the countries that exchange the ancient wisdom for something more ephemeral, yet deadly? Regis wished to maintain the barrier around the capital, which would rapidly increase the strain on his body and would cause his body to age faster than his own age. I am worried for his son, the Crown Prince. Noctis is still so young, and he has yet to know the cruel world around him. What if Regis died while his heir is still so young to understand…?_

 _And I am also worried about Diana, my daughter. She is so young, yet soon she is about to shoulder a heavy burden, a duty she must uphold. As the head of the Claudius family, she is expected to guard the royals with her life, putting ahead their needs above hers…I do not wish for her to suffer. My daughter should have been living a fulfilling, quiet life – not being thrust into this bloody, uncertain time in a land torn by war._

 _I don't have much time. I must gather what else I know about this empire shrouded in mystery._

Diana then remained quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what she had read. Her father did not write about Niflheim any further, however, what her father know had been a valuable information. Also, she had never expected that she would find some heartfelt sentences in what was supposed to be a scientific research about an enemy – and she sighed.

She then closed the book and returned it to the shelf. She would return to the capital tomorrow to report her findings.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diana left Vallis Acerba at eight in the morning, boarding the axis train that would take her back to the capital. As scheduled, the train arrived at Insomnia at eleven, and Diana quickly made her way back to the palace – a giant building right in the heart of the capital where she stayed since last year. She looked above, the sun felt warm on her skin and saw a glisten flashed above her head, a sign that the barrier that protected the capital was still well-maintained and soon her thoughts went to the king, King Regis, Noctis's father. The king was a close friend of her father, who studied in the same academy.

Diana then huffed a sigh when she arrived at the front gate and saw the iron gate that led to the insides of the palace was closed. Two guards that stood at the either sides of the gate then bowed at the young sorceress and opened the gate before her. She flashed a smile and hurriedly headed to inside the palace, her legs brought her through the vast garden of the palace while some gardeners working in the palace tended to the garden; cutting shrubs, watering the plants, making sure the rhododendrons don't overgrow, cutting some fresh lilies and geraniums to decorate the palace, shaping the conifer trees and plucking dead flowers. Diana had heard that the garden was tended by Noctis's mother, the late Queen Aulea before her sudden death more than ten years ago. She then shook her head and started to sort the information she had got yesterday.

Diana was so preoccupied in her thoughts until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch," she slowly rubbed her forehead when she saw whom she had bumped into: Ignis Scientia, the royal driver and a personal advisor of Noctis, also her friend. "Hey Ignis, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Ignis answered, formal and serious as always. "I take it you've just returned from Vallis Acerba?"

"Yeah," Diana answered. "Where's Noct?"

"He's with the king since the morning, talking about the peace treaty the king's about to sign," Ignis answered again as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I had Prompto to secretly guard them, in case the needs arise."

Diana narrowed her eyebrows when she heard the mention of the fugitive sniper being stationed around the two royals. "Are you thinking that there are spies from Niflheim here?"

Ignis shrugged and fixed his glasses. "It's a possibility. I don't want to take any risks." Diana was quiet for a few seconds before she nodded. "True. We can't risk anything right now." She then flashed a smile at Ignis. "I shouldn't hold you any longer, then. Anything I could do to help?"

The royal driver then smirked. "Well, please see Sir Leonis. He's been looking for you." Diana gulped, cold sweat sent a chill down her spine. "Sir Leonis?"

The driver's smirk grew a little bit. "He desperately wants to talk to you. Maybe it's something about Prompto?"

Diana rolled her eyes. Seriously, Prompto! Why does she has to clean up after his mess? She put her hands on her waist and nodded, sighing. "I'll go and see him, then." Diana was about to leave before she stopped and asked again. "How's Luna? Any luck in contacting her?"

Ignis then closed his eyes. "She is heavily guarded. Until we have some way to sneak into Nihilsomno and break through the guards, chance of meeting her is almost zero. Noctis is very worried for her – maybe you should console him." Diana snickered, swallowing her laugh when she heard a tint of amusement in his formal tone. "Maybe Gladiolus will do a better job of consoling him about her." She then smiled, "I'll see you around, then."

He nodded and left. Diana watched his back for a few seconds before she then headed to the back right wing of the castle, the training ground. She would find Cor Leonis there.

She then arrived at the training ground – and she was right, she found Cor Leonis there, along with someone she didn't expect. Gladiolus Amicitia, the bear of the group was also there, wielding his great sword. Her ocean blue eyes met with his warm honey ones and he waved his hand. "Hey, over here."

Diana grinned – with Gladiolus around, things were never dull. Especially when Gladiolus was around Prompto; it had been a habit of his to tease the blond sniper about, well, almost everything. Even so, Gladiolus was like a father; taking care of everyone in his own way. While Ignis does the same, Diana noticed that they do it differently. Ignis has a more professional approach due to his job and his upbringing, Gladiolus has a more friendly approach. And on top of that, she also felt a sense of kinship between them both: the Amicitia and Claudius family serve the royal lineage through generations although for different purposes. Diana then bowed her head at Cor Leonis who returned her greeting before Gladiolus then stole her attention.

"Are you in for a round or two?" he asked as rested his arm on his greatsword, firmly planted on the ground and he flashed a devious smirk. Diana looked at the forty-two years old man at the side of the arena. "May I, Sir Leonis?"

"Sure," Cor answered and Gladiolus's smirk grew, he pulled out his great sword easily from its place. Diana then approached Gladiolus and stood a few meters away from him. She then extended her arm, her fingers curled around the air as she called the power that flowed inside her veins, a power passed down from her family through generations; the ability to harvest the Crystal's power to use it in combat. A scythe appeared at her hand, first the long metal shaft and then the silver curved blade inscribed with Etro script. Diana then gripped the shaft strongly, and her eyes sharpened.

"This is gonna be fun," Gladiolus then readied himself, his fingers were firmly curled around his sword. "Let's go!"

With a considerable speed, Gladiolus dashed towards Diana and swung the blunt side of his sword at her. Diana spun her scythe and countered the blow with the shaft of her scythe, the force from the impact sent ripples of shock through her body – Gladiolus had the upper hand when it came to force, definitely. His bulky figure, his strong and muscled arms made it all even more impossible for her to hold out more than a minute in a deadlock – not with Gladiolus pressing his sword against the metallic shaft. She had to make distance between them, fast.

With all the strength her body could muster, Diana pushed Gladiolus away, ending the deadlock and quickly summoned a column of thunder – as Gladiolus then dodged the attack, Diana quickly made some distance between them and swung her scythe and sent two razor blades, made from wind, spinning towards Gladiolus. Gladiolus didn't seem to be fazed and with a mighty cry, Gladiolus slashed the air in front of him and sent a shockwave – the blades clashed with the shockwave, negating each other. The sharp wind quickly blew through the arena – Diana and Gladiolus were still aware of each other.

Diana decided to try a different approach.

She then closed her eyes and intently concentrated, trying to project what she wanted to do with the Blizzard spell she learned in her mind – she wanted the spell to be binding, not to be formed as icicle projectiles – she wanted to combine the Bind property with the Blizzard property. She wanted to bind Gladiolus to restrict his movement. As her concentration towards maintaining her scythe waned, her scythe then slowly dissipated into thin air, leaving her weaponless. Gladiolus saw a chance to strike her down.

He was a few milliseconds too late, though.

Diana had managed to form the Blizzard spell with the property she desired – war cry escaped her lips as she shot her hands to the front; and quickly the air around the man fell cold as ice veins then crawled over his feet like blitz, freezing him in his place. The ice was solid, it didn't let him go any farther. Gladiolus looked at Diana in bewilderment, she returned his bewilderment with a triumphant smile. "I take it I win?"

"Well, definitely," Gladiolus shrugged as Diana then let go of the magical veins that held her spell together. Gladiolus then grinned and pointed his thumb at Cor Leonis standing at the side of the arena.

Diana then approached the general. "Sir Leonis, is anything…the matter?"

"It's about your sniper friend," Cor Leonis smugly answered. "Tell him he can't avoid me forever."

"What had he done?" Annoyance darkened her tone a little as Diana crossed her arms across her chest, shuffling her mind to find the words she would throw at Prompto later. Seriously, Prompto, what had he done? Had he not learned the hard way not to cross the Invisible Shogun? Diana mentally yelled at Prompto because he caused her to be dragged in this mess. Just what the hell, Prompto!

"Tell him he can't avoid my training forever," Cor Leonis crossed his arms. "I'll drag him myself if I have to."

Diana mentally sighed, she should've known. Prompto was a lazy ass since their younger days, both in school and in training. Diana remembered how Gladiolus and Ignis had to repeatedly drag him out of his bed and help him did his homework in early mornings or dragging him into the classrooms as he was half awake and didn't know the classes they had for the day. And this habit was carried up until now, as evident as how he tried his best to avoid Cor's training sessions. They were harsh, but Diana knew it was meant to train their physique, to build their strength and to sharpen their fighting skills. Besides, Cor's training sessions were issued under the king's order – and it would be unwise not to attend said sessions.

"I will tell him, then," Diana answered, "But I doubt my words can get through his thick skull."

Cor didn't answer but he nodded. Diana then looked around, the sun started to feel like it's burning on her skin. "I have to get going. Excuse me, Sir."

With that, Diana left the training ground. She had to meet Noctis and report whatever she had found yesterday.

En route to the meeting room, however, she heard a loud slam echoing across the hall and someone yelled. Diana froze when she realized the one yelling was Noctis, and King Regis apparently did nothing to stop his son's rage. Could it be that the king and his son were caught in a debate? Diana then paused, unsure whether to continue or not. If Noctis was discussing this alone with the king, she didn't think it would be right to barge in. What should she do?

In her uncertainty, she felt a light pat on her shoulder. She spun and saw Prompto, her ocean blue eyes met with his fizzling electric ones.

"I don't think you can go inside," Prompto began, however, Diana noticed he brought with him a rifle instead of his usual gun. "Noct got into a fight with the king." He then scratched his temple with his free hand and Diana saw that he was uncertain to tell her what happened. "What happened?" she asked. Prompto remained quiet for a few minutes before he sighed, "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but well, with Noct talking so loud it's almost impossible not to hear it."

"What did he say? And how did the king respond?" Diana asked again, both curious and wary. Prompto once again scratched his temple before sighing. "Noct was against the king signing the peace treaty. He said that it's impossible for Niflheim to agree to a peace treaty since they haven't had their hands on the Crystal and we had been on war against the empire for such a long time. He said it's probably a ruse to infiltrate the capital, but the king was apparently fine with signing the peace treaty." Diana tilted her head a little bit, "Noctis had a point," she pondered quietly. Prompto nodded in agreement. "I agree. But I have a hunch the king knows it's a ruse either way…"

"Do you mean he…?" Diana trailed off, didn't dare to continue her sentence.

"No, not in that sense," Prompto interrupted. "I mean, the king knows but he chose not to let the others know he knows. Catch my drift?" Diana nodded. "So, do you think he's planning to…?"

"Most probably, yeah," Prompto answered. "But I'm not the king, so I can't understand what's going inside his mind…" With no second warning, Prompto pulled Diana towards him and pointed his gunpoint at the darkness, his rifle was just slightly above Diana's shoulder. Diana then eyed the sniper, "Is there someone else?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Prompto then raised his voice, "Well, if I were you, I ain't gonna sit in the darkness without knowing where the bullet might hit me." The pair then could hear footsteps approaching them, and Diana tensed. The footsteps were heavy, which meant whomever they would encounter was heavily equipped. Diana and Prompto were holding their breaths until they could see a silhouette of someone familiar through the dim light of the chandelier and they heaved a relieved sigh as Prompto then lowered his rifle. The silhouette belonged to the captain of the Kingsglaive, the elite soldiers commanded by King Regis, Nyx Ulric.

"Sir," Diana bowed her head. Nyx nodded before he turned his eyes on Prompto. "Next time you might want to watch your mouth, youngster."

"Uhh, sorry," Prompto scratched his head, a huge grin was on his face. Nyx then eyed Prompto accusingly, "Why are you here?"

"Ignis said so," the blond answered. "He wanted me to keep an eye on the prince and the king." Nyx's hard stare softened as he relaxed, "I see. We were ordered to watch guard as well, so you're most probably not needed." Prompto looked around before he nodded, "Yep, apparently so. I don't see anyone as well, so might as well leave it to you guys, I think?"

"Agreed. Youngsters like you two should enjoy your lives instead of being caught in a bothersome duty like this," Nyx muttered. "When I was your age, all I remembered were heavy drinking sessions with Cor and several other. Not being caught in a brewing thunderstorm like this." Diana sighed quietly, "With this kind of situation, I do not expect we can fully enjoy ourselves. We must prepare ourselves in aiding the Crown Prince and His Majesty in every way possible, and at any time." The captain looked at Diana and was about to say something when the heavy ebony gates slammed open and Noctis stormed out in rage, his steps long and each were filled with force enough to make a loud tapping sound on the marble floor of the palace.

" – and there he goes," the young sniper muttered, sighing. Nyx and Diana looked at the broad back of the prince as well before Diana looked at Nyx. "Sir Nyx, excuse us."

Diana then grabbed Prompto's wrist and chased after Noctis who was still stomping in his anger. Prompto didn't resist, and soon their steps fell into the same rhythm and pace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Author's Note:** Before I begin, thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! c: At this time, I still don't know what kind of ending I'm aiming for, but this fic will definitely be diverging from canon universe. And yes, Prompto is going to be a very important character in his own right in this story; in fact, his development as an individual might be one of the major driving force to push the story forward._

* * *

Noctis stormed out in rage, he didn't even bother to glance at the stupefied Diana, Prompto and Nyx outside of the meeting room.

Why was his old man being so stubborn? He had known it was a ruse either way, so why did he agree to sign the peace treaty? Is it to protect the kingdom? It would only bring down ruin upon the kingdom! Signing the peace treaty meant that Niflheim troops would be able to freely enter the well-protected Insomnia and would be able to freely roam the crown city. And if all of this was only a ruse, his father would effectively put an end to the only kingdom maintaining their Crystal and kill off the entire kingdom.

 _What the hell, Dad!_ Noctis mentally cursed as he went to his room, trying to cool his head off. Noctis slammed the door open and slammed it close, as much as his strength allowed him to without breaking the door. He yanked off his shirt and shoes and threw them to the floor as he threw himself onto his bed, azure eyes staring at the ceilings. What should he do? What _could_ he do? In all, he's still the Crown Prince – and as the hereditary heir to the throne, he had no real monarchy power to exercise – that right was held only by the king. And to make it worse, the damned ministers treated him as if he was child – _mere child_ , they said! He could do nothing! They forgot that despite being only the Crown Prince, he _had_ the powers of the king –

Frustrated, Noctis then fisted the air in a miserable attempt to calm himself down. Now that the preparation was underway, he could do practically nothing to stop it. But there was no way he would just sit here and watch his people die!

 _Luna,_ he thought quietly. _If only you were here._

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle of Tenebrae, his fiancée, his childhood friend. At first, Noct didn't know what to feel when his father let him knew that they were to be wed at Altissia, at its capital of Accordo. The marriage itself was a dynastical marriage, a politically arranged marriage to formalize the union between Tenebrae and Lucis. But Noctis had always held Luna with a special fondness in his heart, even if he was too shy to admit it. It was his little secret, that despite he knew that Luna was special to him, he wasn't confident to speak of his feelings.

A knock disturbed Noctis from the flow of his thoughts.

"Noct?" it was Diana.

"Come in," Noctis answered. Diana then opened the door slowly, followed by Prompto.

"You guys," Noctis then straightened himself and sat on his bed. "What's up?"

"Next time, keep it down – uuummph!" Prompto was about to finish his sentence when Diana silenced him by pressing her hand on his mouth, soundlessly telling him to shut his trap. "Are you okay?" Diana asked quietly.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Noctis, exasperated then sighed. "No, I'm not. I still can't understand what the hell my old man was thinking."

Diana nodded and then she walked to the sofa next to Noctis's bed. "I've gathered everything we know about Niflheim and its emperor…however our sources are still lacking." Diana then paused, "However, my brother informed me about the new Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia…Apparently, he quickly rose to power by introducing magitek to manufacture magitek troops." She closed her eyes and sighed, "To be honest, I don't like where this is going."

"Me neither," Noct answered nonchalantly, "And the old man said that we're gonna head to Altissia in a week or so – I'm going to marry Luna."

"Wait, what?" Diana's eyes widened. "Why so soon? I thought your marriage wouldn't take place until at least next year."

"I don't know either, but I have a feeling Niflheim might be behind this one as well – my old man said the Chancellor was urging on to go forth with my marriage," Noctis scratched his head and Diana was instantly reminded of Rembrandt's words – how Luna was used as a bargaining chip by Niflheim. With her powers as the Oracle and the one keeping the Starscourge at bay, Tenebrae had some autonomy despite being controlled by the empire as well. Diana realized how clever the empire, or rather the Chancellor was by putting forth the marriage proposal between Noctis and Luna. Everyone knew that Noct had always held some sort of special feelings for Luna even though he was shy with his emotions and the Chancellor cleverly took advantage of his feelings – _damn it,_ Diana thought quietly. _The Chancellor isn't going to be an easy opponent._

Prompto looked at Diana who was deep in thought and seeing how her eyebrows were burrowed deep, he looked at Noctis. "It feels as if we're being pushed around by Niflheim, doesn't it? But I guess we're not in the position to exactly refuse, though." Noctis looked away, his azures were gleaming with something – and Prompto realized his eyes were gleaming with a sad gleam of powerlessness and with it came a sense of understanding; after all, he had been in that position before…long time ago. The sniper shook his head, he didn't want to let negative emotions build inside his head – he shouldn't have been thinking about that right now.

"Alright, do you want me to let Ignis and Gladio know about the marriage?" Diana suddenly asked the prince to which Noctis shook his head. "I'll tell them myself. Even if this means we're playing right into their hands…" Diana sighed, "We don't have much choice in this matter." Noctis bit his lips and felt blood trickled down his mouth – he didn't like this conversation. He didn't like how having this conversation hit him with the realization how powerless he was, how powerless his homeland was. How his father was pushed back until the king had no choice but to obey. For all of his life, Noctis knew his father was not someone that could be threatened. The king would always hold his head high regardless of what happened – at the royal funeral of his wife, at his fate of aging rapidly – but now, his father couldn't hold his head high and it _hurt_ him. It hurt his royal pride.

"Well, might as well do what we can now," Noctis finally sighed and picking up his strewn clothes, clothing himself and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Gotta find Ignis and Gladio."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diana watched the broad back of the Crown Prince before she sighed and stood up. With less than a week from the designated date and place for the signing of the peace treaty, the tension within the palace was even heavier than before; the solemnity of the palace replaced by anxiety most notably from Noctis and the rest of the ministers. If this was indeed a ruse, then everything would be over; Niflheim would win its dominion over Eos and Insomnia would lose its mighty protector, the Crystal.

The mighty Crystal, one the king sacrificed his life to protect, a magical artifact her father spoke so highly of. Despite bestowing its light and power to the Lucian bloodline and as an extension, to her family, so much of the Crystal was shrouded in mystery. The only thing she knew was the fact that only those of royal bloodline can harness its full power and that in exchange of its power, the Crystal ruled that the ruler of the kingdom must erect the Wall, a magical barrier that eats away at their life force. Anything else other than that was shrouded in mystery.

And yet, over this mysterious yet powerful artifact, Niflheim and Lucis fought until a bitter end, a fight that would be concluded soon.

"Hey, wanna go get something to eat?" Prompto nudged at her and she looked at him and smiled, but shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll pass. Besides it's not even twelve yet, silly." Prompto beamed and nodded. "Alright then, might gonna go and bother Ignis in the kitchen." He hopped off the sofa, "See you tonight! Let's go out and eat at Riese! I'm gonna invite Noct and the others too," and with that, the blonde left the room, leaving the door open. A smile paved its way to her lips; Prompto had always been the one to lift up the group's mood even if he himself felt down or sad – while she admired his fortitude, she also felt that there was a gap between the group and the sniper ever since she came to acquaintance herself with her. There was this…rift she couldn't describe; the sense of closeness that was absent when she interacted with him.

She then stood up and left the room as well and headed to the Audience Chamber, seeking an audience with King Regis.

Diana finally arrived at the Audience Chamber's entrance, guarded by a pair of soldier and Diana recognized neither of the pair, but she recognized the Kingsglaive's emblem they wore as a part of their uniform.

"Did the king summon you here, young lady?" the left one asked, sternly observing the young girl from top to bottom. "The king did not, but I wish to seek an audience with him," Diana answered, trying her best not to waver under his hardened eyes. The right one, a lady with brown hair and red cape observed her as well before she spoke. "Oh, aren't you an acquaintance with His Highness the Prince?" Diana looked at the lady and nodded, "Yes, that is correct." Slightly taken aback by how the lady recognized her, Diana then looked at her, "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, my bad," the lady smiled, "I'm Crowe and this is the one who's in charge around, Captain Titus."

Diana smiled in return and introduced herself, "I'm Diana."

Titus then cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you seek an audience with the king, then wait here. I will inform the king of your presence." The captain of Kingsglaive then turned and opened the door, entering the Audience Chamber. Diana was left with Crowe and the air around them was awkward, as per se with strangers meeting each other.

"I've heard the Prince has a female companion, but I have never expected her to be you," Crowe struck the conversation and Diana, didn't know whether to feel offended or not, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Miss?"

Crowe laughed. "See, you're so polite! Where do you come from?"

Flustered at her statement, Diana tried to conceal it with a smile. "I'm a citizen of Lucis by birth, but right now I'm residing in Vallis Acerba," she answered. Crowe nodded in understanding, "A small city around Leide if my memory serves me correctly. I heard while it's not as bustling as other places especially with Galdin Quay around, but it's a nice place nonetheless." Diana nodded, "It is a nice place."

Their conversation was cut off when Titus returned and nodded at Diana. "You may come in," he said, "but the king has only so much time to spare."

"I will not take long, I promise," she answered and nodding at both Crowe and Titus, she entered the chamber.

Her steps brought her before the king seated on his throne, but his ministers were absent. Diana vaguely remembered that once a certain seat belonged to her father before his sudden death, a place he shared with the head of Amicitia household, Clarus Amicitia. Diana bowed her head in respect before the king asked her, "Diana, what brought you here?"

"Your Highness," Diana began and the king raised his hand, stopping her from talking. Diana then realized her tongue slipped and she called the king 'highness' instead of 'uncle'. Diana cleared her throat and repeated, "I mean, Uncle Regis. There's something I want…to ask about Noctis…and our future."

The king raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Go on."

Diana closed her eyes, braving herself. "Uncle, I've already heard it from Noct, but I want to hear it from yourself if it's not too much to ask. This so-called desire of peace from Niflheim…how if all of it is merely a lie? What should we do? What would happen to us? What would be of our future?"

Regis Lucis Caelum, the latest in the line of Lucian throne was a rapidly aging man, however, his green eyes did not lose their spark of youth – at the same time, his eyes reflected a lifetime experience as a king. The silver-haired girl remembered the first time she encountered the king was at the tender age of six when her father brought her to a council gathering. The king's hair was still fairly black back then and he didn't require a cane to walk with. It pained the young girl to see the king grew so old and weak within a decade, however, she knew the king's resolve was burning brighter and stronger than his frail body.

"This is indeed a ruse, Diana," the king affirmed her worst fear. Her ocean blue eyes widened, "Then, why – "

"Listen," the king then stood up and descended the staircase slowly with his cane in hand, and Diana remained quiet until the king came face to face with her. "The fall of our kingdom is inevitable, Diana. I merely stalled it for another thirty years. And yet, this is not the end of the road. Remember that Noctis is still yet to find his true purpose and his true destiny. He will be the one who will save Eos and her people," Regis closed his eyes, "and I will tell you something. Before that, however, promise on your honor and the Claudius name that you will not speak of this to Noctis until the time is right."

The girl, taken aback by the stern tone then nodded, "I – I will. I'm listening, Uncle."

"The Crystal has made itself clear: it shall claim my life as the last life it requires and it will have enough power for Noctis to save the world." Diana, wide-eyed and mouth open, stared at the king long and hard. She did not believe her ears; did she listen to what the king had just said? Trying to piece her broken concentration, Diana looked at the king. "Uncle Regis, did you just say…?"

"That the Crystal will claim my life? Yes, I did just say that." His tone was that of a peaceful resignation, yet sadness was apparent through his voice, and Diana felt tears swelling in her eyes, her vision blurred the king she honored. It was as shocking when she heard the news of her father's death, as debilitating and she felt as if someone punched her in the gut. It was too sudden and the king spoke of it with such a calm tone, as if it was a mere occasion. She fought back her tears, swallowed and spoke, "Then what about us? What about the marriage, Uncle? You know that Noctis can't go on without you!" she unintentionally pressed her tone at the end of her sentence and she immediately noticed bewilderment and sadness apparent at Regis's face upon the mention of his son. The sorceress immediately realized her mistake and cast her eyes downside, "…I'm sorry, Uncle."

Silence settled among them, Diana still fighting back her tears – Regis was both a father and guardian figure to her. After her father's sudden death, Regis approached her mother and while he couldn't stop them from moving away from Insomnia, Regis did finance her family and act as the siblings' formal legal guardian; while Lady Matilda is their legal parent and thus, legal guardian, she was sickly and her condition didn't allow her to take a job to feed her family – the king voluntarily took all the responsibility and acted as their guardian. Because of his support, Diana and Rembrandt could finish their studies properly without having to worry about their sickly mother that needed to visit the hospital at least once a month. The king also financed their mother's medical needs and attention and was even often present when she underwent check-ups. In a sense, he was like a father to Diana. To know that the king was destined to die soon broke her heart.

"Diana, don't cry." Regis placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Diana to instantly look at the king, surprised. "While it's true that my time is running out, I am truly glad that I can see my son, you and the rest of you grow up. Know this, Diana: you are of the Claudius name. I have watched you grow from a mere child to an amazing young woman you are, and I believe you and your friends are more than capable to guide Noctis to find his true destiny. Be there for him, guide him under the oath placed upon your bloodline by your ancestors."

Diana bit her lips and answered, voice quivering, "Yes, Uncle. I will guide him to the best of my ability."

King Regis, satisfied with her answer then smiled as his hand left her shoulder and turned his back on her, "Go, then. Our discussion is finished and you wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

Still hesitating, Diana then nodded and bowed, excusing herself.

When she exited the Audience Chamber, she noticed that Crowe and Titus were still standing guard over the gate, but it didn't matter for her anymore. She realized Crowe was attempting to talk to her before the Kingsglaive lady noticed her slumped shoulder and held her tongue, letting her leave without a word.

 _The king will die_ , the thought refused to give Diana inner peace. The thought lingered inside her head, and with each passing second, it became even more real, even more frightening. Diana returned to her room and locking the door behind her before leaning against the wall and looked up to the ceilings. _The king will die_. _Soon_.

And with that thought, tears started to stream down her cheeks, as Diana broke into a silent sob and fell to her knees. The man she honored, the man she considered a father to her would be taken away. The man who gave his everything to his people, to his son. She understood this was of utmost necessary, to make sure Noctis _can_ save Eos and her people, and yet, still...She couldn't stop her tears. She covered her face with her hands and choked on her own tears, they felt salty in her mouth. She cried for the king; for the longevity that was taken away, for his death, for the things the king would never experience, for Noctis whose time with his father is running short, for the king who would never see his grandchildren and who would never give his blessings in the royal marriage, and finally for the salvation that required more lives to be sacrificed.

After what it felt like a long time, tears finally dried and she felt as if she could slowly come to terms with the reality. She raised her head and stared at the head of her bed and clenched her fist, though it was wet with tears. She bore the name Claudius, from which sprang forth many powerful mages that loyally serve the royal family. Even though her family name and their honor have never been officially recognized, she understood the reason and bore no ill will: her family supported the royal family from behind the scenes and from the shadows; her family stood firm with the royal family and the rightful heirs when conflicts for the throne broke out, her ancestors had spilled a sea of crimson blood from uncountable lives they took, all for the sake of the royal family and the prosperity of the kingdom. In return for their loyalty, the Crystal allowed them to harness its power and some were given the gift of sorcery, allowing them to unleash even greater power. Some of her family went down in history as some of the most powerful sorcerers that stood at the front line of Niflheim-Lucian war and some were renowned for their great wisdom and insight.

Diana nodded faintly, her fist clenched. "Under the oath placed by my ancestors, I shall guide the Crown Prince and protect him with my life – to save Lucis, and to save the world."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'm aware that both Vallis Acerba and Nihilsomno didn't make it to the final product and that Luna was supposed to be in the capital before the game timeline, but sticking to Luna staying in the capital before the game timeline (aka during Kingsglaive) would mess the story, so I took the liberty of placing her under house arrest instead. As for me personally, placing the princess under house arrest (and holding her at the gunpoint) instead of allowing her to roam the capital freely would put even more pressure at Regis given her ability and role as the Oracle and as implied in Omen short film, Regis saw the future where Luna was dead and Noctis unable to fulfill his destiny, thus forcing him to accept the peace treaty._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The old king of Lucis closed his eyes and attempted to rest his sore bones as night entered its darkest hours, there was only stubborn stillness inside his grand chamber – the whole palace was fast asleep, his only son was asleep inside his apartment and the bed felt empty without his wife, the late Queen Aulea. How funny, even though it's been more than a decade since she passed away; the king at times still found himself mourning and missing her presence. He remembered the day he held Noctis inside his arms and stood in front of her marble coffin, on both sides the emblem of Lucis was engraved and inside her body was laid to rest – her hair as black as ink was kept in place with her tiara. She wore a white gown; a bouquet of forget-me-nots was placed inside her cold hands. _Remember me, even if I'm no longer here._

The king, lying on his bed then shook his head and the memories stopped playing inside his head.

 _It's almost time,_ Regis mentally sighed, as if he was tired. _Just a little bit more, and I can rest these old and sore bones._ He remembered the conversation he had with the soul of the Crystal; he remembered that the Crystal was looking forward to one last life, and then it could rest. Regis understood that the Crystal demanded his life and that Noctis was chosen by the Crystal as the True King, the King of Light – one that would cast the terrible Starscourge away. And after all of this ended, Eos would return to what it was; a peaceful world, where people lived happily and prosperously. Regis knew the sacrifice – and by extension, the extinction of the Lucian bloodline would worth the whole world. Sacrificing the centuries running bloodline; rich in history and power, would worth the prosperity and the peace Eos would retrieve back.

Regis didn't mind, at all.

However, he felt ambivalent whenever Noctis came into his thoughts.

On one hand, he knew it very well that he must not avoid the path the fate had dictated, lest the world be plunged into eternal nights no light could illuminate. He had come to terms with his fate and had made peace with it. Noctis, however, did not know. Would he be able to make peace and come to terms with what to befall him as the chosen king?

On the other hand, would _he_ , as his father, be able to come to terms with his son's fate?

For the first time in his life, Regis felt the desire to revolt against his fate. The desire to cast away the world, not to give a damn, to live with his family happily and peacefully, away from the eyes of the world and the gods. Even if he couldn't, he wanted Noctis, his son, and his companions to live a fulfilling life; a life of peace and of happiness, something he could not give. Out of all the presents and the gifts Noctis asked – or demanded when he was in his turbulent years, Regis could not give Noctis a sense of total security. No matter how peaceful it was, with the empire nudging at the edge of the kingdom there has never been a 'true peace' and Noctis as the Crown Prince fully understood that. Regis even believed that rather than him, the situation raised his son into the man he has become. The young crown prince had to grow up with constant tension and being on edge, unable to sleep peacefully at night nor able to roam the once vast kingdom freely. Noctis had never known what a true peace is, for the peace he had known was merely a façade.

However, the feeling expired quickly – leaving Regis feeling, strangely, _empty._ Years of resignation as the Crystal led him had a bigger impact than Regis expected – the young Regis who was driven by his passion and the desire to revolt, to free his kingdom from the grip of the evil empire had died, leaving the Regis who resigned to his fate, a fate the Crystal had laid before him. Regis did not know whether to pity himself or to feel proud – he only knew he did what was of the utmost necessity.

The king then closed his eyes as he drifted into his sleep. All of these endeavors would be fruitful in the end, that much he believed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I feel that a narrative on Regis's thoughts and feelings would be ideal since the king isn't someone who would make his feelings known in public. I'm sorry for the sporadic updates and this being terribly short, another chapter is on the way! Thank you for bearing with me!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N:** _I'm so sorry I forgot to update the story! Real life has been kicking me in the butt and Tales of Berseria pretty much took my time and investment lmao but here it is, another update! And thank you so much for the lovely reviews! ;o; Also as a side note, I am keeping Noctis' ability to see the souls of the dead, an ability he originally possesses during Versus time because of the life-threatening accident he experienced as a child._

* * *

Noctis struggled to open his eyes as the alarm set off, the time was eight in the morning. The Crown Prince groaned as he heard someone rang the bell – _it has to be Ignis_. Noctis then got off his bed, still half-asleep, and he then forced himself to walk to the front door and opened it. True enough, the one standing was Ignis, already set and well-dressed with two paper bags full of things he'd bought from the market in his arms. "Rise and shine, Your Highness," Ignis bluntly greeted him, "I hope you don't forget you're the one asking me to come here today."

The raven groaned again, "Great, thanks for reminding me." Ignis's countenance softened, "Of course, I would come even if you didn't ask me to, Noct."

A smile found its way to the Prince's lips. "Get in, Ignis. I'll call the others over. What are you cooking for breakfast today?"

"It depends on what I can find in your fridge, Noct," the eyeglassed man answered, "But I've made a detour around the market, just in case."

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from you," Noctis replied as he then let Ignis into his apartment and closed the door behind him, marking the start of another normal, most probably boring day.

* * *

Diana, who spent the last three days in her own house woke up feeling more miserable than ever. She was supposed to help with the preparation for the upcoming peace treaty signing since she was asked to and in an attempt to distract herself, she agreed, but it was not until she fell down the stairs that Gladio told her off and assured her that he and the others could handle the preparation without her. With a heavy heart, Diana agreed and she returned to Vallis Acerba.

"Sister, are you awake?" Rem's voice outside her door distracted her. Diana let out a soft sigh and she rose from her bed. "I am," she answered Rembrandt as she opened the door. "Breakfast is ready," Rem told her, "Mother is waiting."

Diana sniffed the air for a moment, smelling a faintly familiar scent. "I smell chocolate."

"Afraid of gaining weight?" Rem slightly teased his sister, and Diana raised her eyebrows, "Not in the slightest. Let's go eat." Diana then walked side by side with Rembrandt and headed to the dining room to find their mother already seated and holding another bowl of sliced, fresh fruits. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Matilda greeted Diana heartily, and Diana groaned when she heard her mother. "What's up with a groan early this morning? Let's sit down and eat," Matilda gestured both of her children to sit down and to have their breakfast. The silverette was surprised to see her comfort foods on the table – her comfort foods are definitely unhealthy and shouldn't be eaten during breakfasts, but there they were anyway: chocolate chips cookies, chocolate pancakes with fresh berries and chocolate syrup, and chocolate dipped and stuffed croissants.

"I don't know what happened," Matilda smiled, "But I hope this can cheer you up, even if it's just a little." Diana looked at her mother, a big smile was on her lips, "Thank you, Mom. This means so much."

And for once, in the morning, Diana could forget what would happen soon, even if it's just for a moment.

* * *

Noctis had just gotten out of the bath when Ignis finished cooking their breakfasts. The smell of pan-seared cherry trout with mashed potato and herbs wafted around his apartment and his stomach growled. Noctis reached to his cell phone and while his free hand ravaged his closet to find a fresh shirt, he sent short messages through chat applications to contact his friends with another hand. After a struggle finding a fresh shirt among those that hadn't been put into the washing machine, Noctis finally got out of his room and he found Ignis busy tidying the dining table, preparing it for four. "I guess we'll be having trout today." Ignis nodded before he looked at Noctis, his look stern, "Where are your dirty clothes?"

"Oh, uh, about that," Noct stuttered and Ignis rubbed his temple, "As expected." Noctis was about to make a rebuttal when his eyes suddenly flashed red and he saw two wisps of light quickly phased through the ceilings and disappeared into thin air, as quick as they came. Ignis, who noticed, remained quiet as Noctis recovered from the initial shock – a shock that subsided rather quickly. The prince shook his head slowly before he looked at Ignis, but said nothing. Seeing the souls of the dead ascending into the afterlife was a common occurrence for him, but it never leaves him without feeling bitter inside his mouth and the realization that someone had died that moment always made he felt uncomfortable. Luckily, he didn't know _how_ they died.

The tune coming from his cell phone snapped him, however, and Noctis took a glance at the screen. Gladiolus was calling.

" _Noct, sorry, but I'll come a little bit later. I have to help around here,"_ Gladio apologized, and Noctis nodded. "Nah, it's alright. Just drop by whenever you have the chance, Gladio."

" _Expect me to be there after ten, then,"_ Gladiolus paused. _"Oh, and also, have you met Diana by any chance?"_

"Diana? No, I haven't," Noctis answered, "The last time I saw her was around four or five days ago. She said she was feeling unwell so she apologized beforehand if she missed any messages or calls. Plus, she looked like she's such in a bad mood." He could hear a groan from the other side of the conversation. _"Dammit, what's up with that girl? She didn't read my messages, either."_ Gladiolus then sighed, _"But well, it can't be helped. Girls and their mood swings,"_ Noctis chuckled, "Diana's gonna hit you in the face if she hears you saying that." Gladiolus laughed, _"Nah, she won't. Anyways, see you later."_ And with that, he hung up. Noctis ended the call as well and seated himself while Ignis returned from the kitchen and brought with him a plate consisting pan-seared cherry trout, a bowl of mashed potato with herbs and a pan of risotto topped with corn.

Someone pressed the bell, and Noctis guessed it must be Prompto. He then headed to the front door and his guess was proved true, there was Prompto with a big grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Noct! Ignis's cooking for us, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Noct answered, "Get in. It's almost time for breakfast."

* * *

Diana, who got Noctis's message boarded the axis train to Insomnia after a fulfilling breakfast with her family. It's been around a week or so since she last saw him, and she had no idea how to act around him when she knew that his father was going to die soon. Bound by her promise to the king, Diana could not talk about it to anyone – she felt suffocated, but she knew she had to endure. As she got down from the axis train and headed outside the station, her line of vision caught a passing, metallic red car. The sorceress raised her eyebrows; the car seemed…odd. She watched until the car was no longer within her vision, and she looked at the clock nearby to see that it was almost eleven in the morning. "I have to hurry up," Diana said to herself and with that, she left the station, heading to Noct's apartment.

As she walked through the crowd, Diana noticed how warm the sun was – she looked up to the sky to be greeted by the morning sunshine along with the cloudless and blue sky. She looked back to her surroundings, and a smile crept onto her lips. It was bustling with life, it was vibrant, it was beautiful. _Something that is about to end soon._

Shaking off the grim thoughts from her mind, Diana continued her stroll and reached Noct's apartment building. She entered the building and headed to the thirteenth floor, where Noct's apartment is located. Finding his apartment, Diana pressed the bell and the door opened, revealing Prompto yelping in pain with Gladiolus and Noctis laughing behind him. "Took you long enough!" Prompto pouted, rubbing his temple and Diana grinned, "Sorry, sorry. I can't teleport like Noctis can, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Noctis asked and Diana shook her head, "Nah, it means nothing. Can I get in?" Prompto, still busy rubbing his temple then stepped aside and returned to inside the apartment, along with Noct.

"I thought you're not coming," Gladiolus told the sorceress as she removed her shoes and entered the flat. Diana looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. How is everyone?"

"As you can see, perfectly fine," Gladiolus grinned as he trailed behind her, "Have you eaten anything?"

"I've had breakfast, but I guess I'm here almost in time for lunch," Diana answered and noticing Ignis who was busy in the compact kitchen, Diana walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi, Ignis. What are we gonna have today?"

"Ah, so you do come," came Ignis's answer as he was busy chopping onion and skillfully removing bones from a daggerquill breast as soon as he finished chopping the onion, a pan filled with milk and heavy cream was boiling on the stove. "Well, for today we'll be having creamy fowl saute, packed mushroom stew, and a karlabos bisque with steamed rice." Diana hummed, "Sounds delicious! I'll be looking forward to it." And with that, Diana then joined Noctis and the rest of the gang that was busy watching television in the living room. Noctis, who had an empty seat next to him gestured Diana to sit next to him. The rest of the gang then watched the television intently as news came up.

" _We have received an official statement from the official spokesperson from both the palace and Niflheim's court,"_ the news anchor began, _"The two warring states have finally reached a truce and the kingdom of Lucis has agreed on signing a peace treaty offered by Niflheim. While the details of the peace treaty remain obscure, His Royal Highness King Regis has expressed his hopes that this truce will finally be able to put an end to hostility between the two states that has lasted for more than thirty years. The palace has also announced that His Royal Highness the Crown Prince is to be wed with Her Highness Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and the wedding ceremony is to be held in a few days from today in the capital of Accordo, Altissia. The Oracle has reportedly been released from her house custody and is en route to Lucis, along with the Niflheim Emperor, Iedolas Aldercapt and his chancellor, Ardyn Izunia."_

Diana meaningfully looked at Noctis, who clearly struggled to keep his emotions in control. She then turned to Prompto, "Hey, let's watch something else."

Prompto was about to protest when he saw Noct's troubled expression and nodded, switching channels over before Prompto shook his head, "No good, all I see and hear is the news about the peace treaty." The blond groaned and he then looked at Noct, "Let's just play games!" Both of them were not surprised, however, when Noct silently shook his head, declining the offer and returned to his room instead. Diana looked at Prompto and sighed, "I guess it is not easy for him."

"It's not easy to any of us," Ignis replied as he put dishes on the table, "But we have to support Noctis – this is our duty as his friends and his subordinates." Diana nodded to herself, "Friends, huh?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N:** _Thanks for all the review! ;o; I can't express how much it makes me happy to know that people are reading this and enjoyed it! And also at that Anon asking if Prompto and Diana are gonna get together – well, I will say they're going to, but I want to keep the romance subtle at least for now. Also, thank you for bearing with my less than sporadic updates! ;w;_

* * *

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the twenty-four years old Oracle was busy absorbing the sight of Insomnia's skyline when there was a gentle knock on her door. "Who is that?" Luna asked as she turned to the door and when she opened the door, she saw the leader of Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric on her door. Nyx bowed his head before asking, "Your Highness, I heard that you request my presence?"

"Ah, yes, about that," Lunafreya then stepped aside to let Nyx into the room, "This is rather embarrassing, but can you please lend me your cell phone? There is someone I wish to make contact with."

The Kingsglaive captain raised an eyebrow. "I do have a cell phone with me, but if you do mind me asking, who are you contacting Your Highness?"

"A friend of mine – but rest assured, I am not making any contact with the Prince or the Emperor himself." the Oracle answered and seeing that she had no more desire to reveal who her friend is, Nyx then reluctantly agreed and handed her his cell phone. Receiving his cell phone, Lunafreya smiled as a sign of appreciation and started dialing a number. Nyx then excused himself and returned to the outside of Luna's chamber, closing the door behind him.

Someone soon picked up Luna's call. _"Hello, this is Claudius. Who is this?"_

"Hello, Lord Rembrandt," Lunafreya greeted Rem with a smile on her lips. There was silence before Rembrandt asked, bewildered, _"Princess Lunafreya?"_

"Yes," the Oracle answered, her tone remained gentle. _"Your Highness, I…I am glad that you are safe,"_ the younger Claudius was shaking in answering, but he soon returned to his usual composure. _"I take it you are looking for my sister?"_ Luna shook her head, "Far from it. In fact, I am looking for an audience with you, Lord Rembrandt."

" _With me?"_ There was a lapse of silence before Rembrandt answered. _"Very well. What is it, Your Highness?"_

"There is one artifact I wish for you to retrieve, an artifact related with the Claudius bloodline," Luna began, ensuring that she wasn't too rushed in explaining, "An artifact I am sure you are familiar with – the Pendant of Stars."

" _The…pendant? But I thought it was a legendary artifact that was lost long ago,"_ Rembrandt answered, there was doubt in his voice. Luna nodded, "Yes, but in fact – it does exist. It was placed under the Tenebrae royal family's protection, but we hid it so it doesn't attract the empire's interest and spread a rumor that it was already destroyed during Niflheim invasion four hundred years ago." Lunafreya could feel Rembrandt was baffled by her revelation, and there was a long sigh from the other side of the conversation. _"…I understand, Your Highness. You want me to retrieve this pendant?"_

"Yes. It will aid Noctis in his journey, one he is soon to embark – and it will aid you and your sister, as well." Lunafreya answered, but there was a pang of sadness in her voice – whether Rembrandt realized it or not, she did not know. "Of course, I've kept it hidden somewhere in the royal residence, and only those of the Claudius bloodline will be able to locate it."

" _As you wish, Your Highness. Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"_

"Please tell Lady Diana and Lady Matilda my regards," Luna said with fondness in her voice. "Please tell them I'm so sorry I can't see them right now when I'm in Insomnia, but they are always in my thoughts. Please send them my best regards." The platinum blond woman could picture a smile appeared on Rem's lips when she heard his answer, _"Of course. Is there anything else?"_ Luna shook her head, "No. Thank you for your time, Lord Rembrandt. I appreciate it."

" _The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness. Now, if you excuse me, I will be on my way."_ The call ended, Lunafreya then called Nyx and returned his cell phone. The Oracle then closed the door behind her and walked slowly to the window, Insomnia's skyline once again within her vision. Her ethereal attendant, Gentiana, then appeared from the shadows of her room and walked to her side, her eyes closed when she spoke to Luna. "So, you have finally decided to tell the Claudius about their lost artifact, my lady."

"It is all to aid Noctis and his friends when I no longer can," Lunafreya answered, there was a pang of sadness in her voice that was washed away by the silence that followed. "The prophecy will soon come to a realization – this world will be plunged once more into an eternal night, but the King of Light will banish the darkness once and for all and the sun will rise for forevermore. Noctis – he would be the one who cast the Starscourge away." Blue eyes glimmering with hope, Lunafreya ushered a smile on her lips. "I believe that much."

Rembrandt, clutching his cell phone, was trying to process what the Oracle had delivered to him. The Pendant of Stars is no mere artifact – it is a legendary, powerful artifact that enables his bloodline to wield a power that could possibly rival the kings of Lucian dynasty. It allows the wielder to temporarily tune into the frequency of souls – it doesn't matter whether they are dead or alive – the wielder gains power each time a soul is drawn and they can channel the power they've gained into a single spell – a spell so powerful capable of shaking even the afterlife. Of course, such power is not without a price. A guardian spirit lies dormant within the pendant, and to harness its power, the wielder must agree upon a price, deducted each time the power is harnessed – the price varies, but it is said that the spirit prefers memories and in some cases, one of the five senses.

Rem shuddered at the thought of utilizing its power. Would it really aid the prince, his sister, and himself?

Rembrandt then saw his mother was sitting down in front of the television, her visage was serious and concerned. The silver-haired young man then took the seat next to her and said, "Mother, the Oracle said hello." Matilda turned to see her son, and a wry smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you for telling me. Pray tell, did the Oracle mention anything about the pendant?"

Rembrandt slightly froze, but he nodded. "Yes, she did ask me to retrieve the pendant, concealed within the Fenestala Manor," he answered. Matilda then smiled rather apologetically – "I'm sorry, I kind of eavesdropped your conversation with the Princess – but I can't allow, as the head of the Claudius household, at any rate, for the pendant to be utilized and its power harnessed." The silverette was taken aback by his mother's command, "But, Mother – "

"It bears a great power, yes," Matilda interjected, "But the price to pay is not worth the power you can temporarily tune into. Your father asked me to keep both of you safe," the elderly lady then placed her hands on top of her son's. "And I will until the day I die."

Rembrandt held his gaze at his mother's visage and tried to study her expression. Like his sister, Matilda's emotions were written on her face, and the right person could read her like a book. There was an only determination on her face, but also a great fear of losing her children. It was never a wise decision to oppose the head of the household, especially if the said head was Lady Matilda Claudius, the wife of the late Lord Claudius, Amadeus Esperanza Claudius. Rembrandt had learned that much. But he had to press on, especially since the Oracle had ordained it.

"But Mother, much of the pendant is shrouded in mystery. The Oracle has stated that it would aid the Crown Prince and his companion – Sister, and myself, in the journey that they would soon embark upon – " Rembrandt then inhaled and exhaled quietly, " – to aid the royal family is our tenet, is it not?" Matilda remained quiet, the tension rising, and she looked at her son in the eyes. "It is, but not at the cost of ourselves, Rembrandt. You would do well to remember that." The lady then turned off the television and stood up, her gesture implied that her command was final. "My decision was final, and only after my death, you can use the pendant. But as long as I live – no, I will not allow you to use it. Neither you nor Diana."

The lady retired to her chamber, leaving Rembrandt alone in the living room.

* * *

Among the unrecognizable piles of things, of which most of them Noctis had no idea he kept, stood the five – Diana, wide-eyed, placed her hand on her temple. "Noct, I never knew you keep so _much_ of…these…" Diana, lost for words, paused before she continued, "…junk?"

"These ain't junk," Noctis snapped defensively.

"Then what are these?" Ignis chimed, and Noctis facepalmed. "Definitely not junk."

Prompto rummaged through the piles and in one triumphant ta-dah, he held out a comic book. Noctis and Diana let out a long ooh and a smile appeared on Noct's lips. "Well, isn't that an old one."

"Seriously, Prompto?" Gladiolus narrowed his eyebrows, rather unapprovingly. "Do you need to get it out _now_?"

"I did not remember seeing that, though," Diana tilted her head, "Whose book is that?"

"Probably mine," Prompto chirped. Noct nodded, "That's definitely yours. I'm not keen on those sci-fi comics, it's too good to be true."

"Yeah, Noct's more interested in good-ol' martial arts," Prompto nodded as he flipped through the aged pages. "Oooh! This brings back a lot of memories!"

"Let me take a look," Noctis then approached Prompto and soon both of them were absorbed in their school-days memories. Ignis and Gladiolus sighed, but still, a smile crept onto their lips – and Diana found herself smiling as well. Considering that their journey to Altissia is tomorrow and the fact that the king couldn't send them off put Noct in a rather foul mood, one that thankfully, quickly improved, this level of tension was considerably low and the sorceress hoped nothing would come to pass – and that they would arrive at Altissia safely.

But she still couldn't get the king off her mind.

His Majesty the King would spend his entire day tomorrow embroiled in meetings and all of that dull duties he had to attend to. Diana had this eerie feeling that none of them would be able to see the king again – something that most probably correlates with the fact that she carried his secret. Before she could dwell any further in her dark thoughts, however, a phone call distracted her. Startled, Diana mumbled and excused herself, leaving the living room, heading to the entrance and answered the phone. "Rembrandt?"

" _Sister, I have some urgent news. Is anybody around?"_

Diana looked over her shoulder. "No, at least not close enough to hear us. What's up?"

" _Do you remember the Pendant of the Stars?"_

"Of course, I do. What of it?"

" _Lady Lunafreya had passed to me that the pendant is not destroyed. It is perfectly intact and safe within the Fenestala Manor."_

"Wait, what?" Diana failed to process what Rembrandt had told her. "But I thought it was destroyed four hundred years ago!"

" _Or so the history taught us. It's complicated, but either way, we need to retrieve the pendant. Lady Lunafreya pressed the importance of it – she said that the pendant will aid all of you in the journey to come."_

"But…isn't it dangerous? From what I've heard, the pendant was a forbidden artifact because the power it possesses was too great – or rather, the spirit that resides within the pendant is too greedy."

Rembrandt remained quiet. " _I know, but the Oracle pressed for it. If you can, please make a detour to Tenebrae. That's all she told me."_

"I'll see what I can do," Diana answered. "Did Luna say anything else?"

" _She says hello and she apologizes that even though she's in Insomnia right now, she can't come to see you."_ Diana nodded, "It's alright. Thanks for telling me and tell her my regards, as well."

" _Alright. Is there anything you need?"_

"How is Mom?"

Diana could hear an audible sigh from the other side of the phone. _"She wasn't too pleased when she heard what the Oracle had ordained. But we have to press forward."_

"…I see." Whenever the thought of their sickly mother crossed her mind, Diana always hesitated – and she knew that Rembrandt also did. All of their lives, their late father taught them to be obedient to their mother – telling them that they wouldn't know when she would be taken away. Their father taught them to always cherish the time they could spend with Matilda and to always heed her orders.

Diana slowly shook her head. She is of Claudius blood; her loyalty belongs to the bloodline of the Oracle and the Kings. Whatever the Oracle and the King ordained, she must follow.

" _Sister, hello? Are you still there?"_

Rembrandt's voice startled the young sorceress. "I – I am," she answered. "Is there anything else I need to know?" There was silence before Rembrandt finally heaved a sigh. _"Be careful on your trip to Altissia tomorrow. Take care. I'm sorry I can't see you off."_

"Thank you," Diana answered, a smile graced her lips. "And it's okay. I know you have more urgent matters to attend to…such as your date tomorrow with Achillea?"

" _W – what?"_ Rembrandt was clearly startled when Diana mentioned her name and the silverette laughed. "Haha! I knew it!"

" _Sister, this is not any 'date' of some sort,"_ her brother snarled, embarrassment clear in his voice. _"She needs my help."_ Diana laughed again, "Of course, of course. Tell her my regards, okay?"

" _I will. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. Good night,"_ and with that, Rembrandt ended the call. Diana ended the call as well, returning her phone to her pocket. She turned and was startled to see Ignis already towering behind her. "Now, if you're finished with your business, can you lend me a hand in the kitchen?" Ignis nonchalantly handed her a knife and quickly headed back into the kitchen. Diana looked at the knife and Ignis before she sighed and smiled, tailing Ignis.

The group spent the night with cheerful banters and late-night snacks in the now almost empty apartment. Little did they know the arduous journey that soon would await them –


End file.
